


Happy Birthday (Not That You'd Care, And To Be Honest, Neither Do I)

by KillJoy998



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should probably wish you a happy birthday, right? It would be the right thing to do for you, at least. Well, I can't, because I know you don't want to be happy anymore, because you think you lost that ability years ago, and also because I don't give a shit. So I wrote you this letter, because this gives me a full A4 speech to just tell you exactly how I felt about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Not That You'd Care, And To Be Honest, Neither Do I)

_I should probably wish you a happy birthday, right? It would be the right thing to do for you, at least. Well, I can't, because I know you don't want to be happy anymore, because you think you lost that ability years ago, and also because I don't give a shit. So I wrote you this letter, because this gives me a full A4 speech to just tell you exactly how I felt about you._

 

_I won't lie to you, it did hurt me when you slashed into me like a vicious rabid monster, but I couldn't blame you. The cut was so deep... So deep..._

 

_It was like I was falling, and I had nothing to grip onto to keep myself hovering, and it finally made me see exactly what you feel every second of every day. It_ _brought tears to my eyes at the pain as I started to shrink into a mere shell of myself, becoming so distant from everybody else... Once you read this, I would've already gone, so don't try to think back and remember, because it would have been in vain. I'm gone now, and not worth remembering. Right now I'm where you so desperately wish to be, and I wouldn't be able to blame you._

 

_I'm actually quite lost right now, and I don't know what I want to say to you as my final words. I'm officially a patient now, if that's what you might be wondering. I know you're not though, because you don't think a lot, but it was still enough of an achievement for me to want to tell you. I know you don't care._

 

_I hope you stain this letter. Not with your thick, diseased, revolting metallic blood. No. I'd much prefer your salty, hot, genuine tears, because in real life I never got to see that. You never seemed to give a crap about anything, so you know what? I stopped caring about it all, too. I stopped caring about you, and I don't even give a shit that you won't be able to read this and still know who I am._

 

_I was always patient with you, you know? I always rushed to your side to give you some help, to make sure you were okay. I never got much in a return, a disgusting insult and turn of your back. That's all I got._

 

_Now look where you are. Ha. I want to just sit and laugh at you, I hope you understand that. Not that I'm trying to be mean... It's just... Ha. You deserved everything that was given to you. Granted, you couldn't help what you were born with, but I didn't deserve what you gave me, you know? You were a real piece of work, and I trained hard to be able to keep you happy and loved, but you didn't give a shit, and now I don't either. See how that works?_

 

_I never kept in contact, mainly because you were sentenced to where you are for an eternity, and there was no way of getting anything to you anyway, so there was no point in trying._

 

_I used to love you. God... What the fuck was I thinking? You don't even fucking remember me, and I loved you! I don't know what that says about me, but I'm bloody grateful that I will be gone when you receive this. Isn't that such a joyous thought? I bet that you're cackling right now, you freaking maniac. I was always open minded with as much people as was reasonable, but you were just some sort of sick joke that I so wished wasn't burdened onto me. Yeah, you read correctly, unless you forgot how to do that too._

 

_I'm being really cruel to you right now, aren't I? I'm sorry. Seriously, I am. See? Look how easy that was. You never did it. I wonder why._

 

_But I guess that's how you were, and now that you are confined, and alone... I don't know what to say anymore. I think I've expressed everything that I wanted to._

 

_I just wish I could've said all of this personally to your face. It might have made it more personal, and it might've meant something. Pfft. Again, doubt it._

 

_I'm guessing at this point there are still no tears seeping out of your too dry eyes. I guess some people are like the Sahara Desert and some are the Niagara Falls. I know which I am, at least. I know where I stand._

 

_You know, I thought I would've missed you when you were first emitted, but honestly? I don't think I have._

 

_So, again, I'm sorry for whatever I may have done to you. But, whatever, why should I apologize when you never did? It sucks, really._

 

_That's all I have to say, honestly, and to be honest I bet you've stopped reading by this point._

 

_Just so you know, you wretched, twisted, human being,_

 

I hate you.

 

_Love,_

_Anonymous._

_(You wouldn't have known if I'd have told you, anyway.)_


End file.
